


SECRETS THROUGH THE DOOR

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: During a holiday in Hawaii, Gwen over hears something she shouldn’t have.<br/>-<br/>PROMPT 19 EAVESDROPPING<br/>-<br/>A/N: Same verse as 11 through 18. All are on AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	SECRETS THROUGH THE DOOR

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: SECRETS THROUGH THE DOOR**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** During a holiday in Hawaii, Gwen over hears something she shouldn’t have.  
 **Warnings: none**  
 **Word Count: 426**  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 19 Eavesdropping.  
 **Author's Notes:** Same verse as 11 through 18. All are on AO3

**SECRETS THROUGH THE DOOR**

The two couples decided to take a holiday to Hawaii. Arthur had made arrangements for a surfing excursion so Gwen went to get Merlin and Morgana from their room. 

Gwen walked up to Merlin and Morgana’s hotel room and went to knock on the hotel room door but hesitated when she saw that it was open a crack. She heard voices inside. Merlin and Morgana were having what sounded like a row.

“I’m not going to tell him and neither should you.” Morgana said. 

“Morgana, I think he probably knows about your dreams.” Merlin said. “He did grow up with you in the same house.” 

“Not all of them. I never said anything most of the time. It’s not like it was. Things are different in this life.” Morgana said. “The dreams are not as intense.”  

“But if he is going to be hurt, you need to tell him to be cautious.” Merlin insisted.

“I should walk up to him and tell him. Oh I don’t know. … Hey Arthur you are going to fall off your surfboard get hit in the head and drown.” Morgana said sarcastically.

“Well, I wouldn’t be so blunt.” Merlin paused for a moment. “Maybe I can rescue him.”     

“What are you going to do? Magickally lift him out of the water in front of Gwen and everybody?” Morgana asked. “He’ll know about your magic then and so will everyone else.”

“I don’t know. Maybe we can talk them into doing something else.” Merlin said. “What if we all went antiquing?” 

“Arthur is not the antiquing type. He nearly died from boredom when we were furniture shopping.” Morgana said dismissively.

“I nearly died when they found that looking glass. I thought all of my magickal objects were destroyed when the Camelot was destroyed.” Merlin said.    

“Looters hit the castle before it was completely destroyed remember. There may be a few things still around.” 

Merlin groaned. “Great! I wonder what else survived.” 

“We need to go. They will be waiting.” Morgana said as she opened the door. “Gwen! How long have you been standing there?”

“Oh I heard just about everything.” Gwen stood there with her hands on her hips. “I think you both have quite a bit of explaining to do.” 

Arthur rounded the corner and walked up behind Gwen. “What is the hold up?”

“Surfing can wait.” Gwen said. “Merlin and Morgana have some things to tell us.”

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other with panicky expressions as Gwen pulled Arthur into the room and shut the door firmly.


End file.
